Under The Smurfy Mistletoe
by frostforge44
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the night of the Smurfs' Christmas Party, where Gutsy and Crafty are planning to share the happy news of their relationship. The only problem: Jokey wants to catch them under the mistletoe like he does every year. Story is set the winter after 'AMTHGS'. Happy Holidays, everyone!


**Hello, everyone! Like I promised, this is my Smurfs one-shot for Christmas. For all of you waiting on an update for 'Smurf-Crossed Lovers' all I have to say is sorry. Things have been crazy lately with Christmas with the relatives and the homework I'm expected to do over winter break (I would ask you to kill me now, but I'm sure you want to know how the story ends). I'm gonna try to get back on track with the updates, so the next chapter will either be up tomorrow or Thursday. Anyway, I don't own the Smurfs, I only own Crafty and Hummer. Livy and Jo belongs to flowerpower71 and CartoonCaster21. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

The full moon shined over the Enchanted Forest, the snow glittering from the forest floor and the pine trees. All seemed quiet except for the Smurf village. Being Christmas Eve, the Smurfs were getting ready for their annual Christmas party.

"C'mon! Move it!" Jokey said to Wooly and Miner, each of them carrying a human-sized mistletoe. "We've gotta get these in place before Crafty and Gutsy show up!"

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Miner said, climbing up a ladder to hang up the mistletoe.

"Because it'll be fun," Jokey chuckled. "They look hilarious when they're caught under the mistletoe. Their faces turn the darkest shade of purple."

"Uh, Jokey?" Wooly hesitated as he hung up his mistletoe. "Sure it was funny the first two or three times, but don't you think they've caught on by now?"

"We hang up at least one mistletoe every year. How would they suspect anything if we just put up a few extra?"

* * *

"Lassie! Ye've been gettin' ready for a smurfin' half hour! Hurry up!" Gutsy called up the stairs of his beloved Smurfette's mushroom.

"Why don't you?! I don't need to be down there to know you don't even have your jacket on!" She called from up in her bedroom.

"Yes I do-! Oh," Gutsy looked down at his festive outfit, which was a red plaid kilt and a green plaid, no-sleeve undershirt. Alas, as Crafty predicted, he wore no jacket. "All right! Ye got me! I'll give ye five more minutes and den I'm gone!"

"No you won't," She stated, knowing perfectly well that Gutsy had the guts to do many things, but had no backbone when it came to his bluffs with her.

He merely rolled his eyes and tugged a black dress jacket from the hook on a coat hanger. He put it on and snapped the buttons together one by one. He flattened down the collar, only for it to flip back up again. With a frustrated sigh, he smoothed down the front again. All it did was flip back up again.

"Need some help?" Crafty smiled coming down the stairs. She was as well dressed as Crafty, her dress being totally green with a red sash crossing her chest and her waist. Nothing else was different except for the green dress shoes and red Smurf hat on her head. She flattened down his collar and straightened his jacket up.

"You would be so lost without me," Crafty shook her head. She patted his shoulder and turned on her heel and grabbed her cloak and said as she was putting it on herself, "You know, Gutsy, I've been thinking. I think tonight would be the perfect night to tell everyone about...well, us."

"Us?" He raised a rusty eyebrow. "What about us?"

"You're kidding, right?" Crafty frowned slightly at him, holding out her hand to show her engagement ring.

"Oh! _That _us," Gutsy laughed nervously and turned his head away to hide the blush on his face. "Well, why tonight?"

"Because for one thing, everyone's going to be at the party, even Johan, Livy, Peewit and Jo. That and I've been smurfing to tell someone. We can't keep it a secret forever. We're getting married eventually, you know."

Gutsy took a deep breath through his nose and let it out of his mouth, "Yer right. Everyone knew it was gonna happen eventually. Why not make it official tonight?"

"Great," Crafty smiled. "I just hope Jokey isn't putting up all of those mistletoe again. Him trying to embarrass us under those things is really getting old."

* * *

"You know they're gonna catch on, right?" Livy asked, raising an eyebrow at the joking Smurf. "No girl or guy is _that _stupid."

"C'mon," Jokey laughed. "Isn't it so funny how purple they get in the face?"

"Jokey," Peewit started. "It was funny when they kept denying that they liked each other, but now it's lost the magic."

"Not for me," Jokey chuckled to himself. "It gets me all the time."

"Uh, Jokey?" Jo pointed behind him. "What's gonna happen if they don't go anywhere near a mistletoe?"

Jokey turned his head and stared with wide eyes at Gutsy and Crafty, who were both glaring at the plants and avoided walking under them. They also looked as if they were distracted somehow, like they were planning something in their own minds.

"Well. I'm gonna have to do something about that."

"I think Jokey's going a bit too far with this," Johan whispered into Livy's ear.

"There are way too many of these stupid things," Crafty stated, staring at the Christmas decorations with disgust. "Is there anywhere in the whole village where there isn't any mistletoe?"

"Dere's a spot over dere," Gutsy pointed to the Christmas tree in the square. "Who'd hang a mistletoe on a tree, anyway?"

"Good point. Let's go," she said, dragging him by the arm to the decorated tree.

Many of the Smurfs had already gathered near the Christmas tree and were either chatting, dancing, eating cookies or drinking Smurfberry nog. The most beautiful part to Gutsy and Crafty was that no mistletoe was within their sight.

"Ready to do this?" Crafty whispered to him as they approached the fireplace where the stockings were hanging.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Gutsy took in a deep breath. "Maybe ye should tell'em. Yer better at things like dis."

"Be that as it may, I think you should do it. You did propose to me, didn't you?" Crafty smiled slyly at him. "Besides, I want you to do it. You're the one with the guts, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Gutsy scoffed indignantly. "I'll do it if yer too afraid."

"I am not afraid! How dare you even say that in a joking manner!" Crafty hissed in a whisper at him. "Fine! We'll _both_ do it."

Gutsy climbed on top of the fireplace and leaned down to pull Crafty up with him. He put his fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle that swept over the crowd of Smurfs, making the ones playing instruments stop the music and the others turn to them.

"Smurfs! We've got somethin' te say!" Gutsy yelled, making one last check to see that they had everyone's attention. He took a side step and gestured to the crowd, "Floor's all yers, lassie."

"Thank you, Blue Kilt," Crafty smiled. She looked over the crowd and said, "How do I begin? First of all, thank you all for your attention. And thanks for everything you've done for me for these past four years. It has meant the world to me and I-" she grabbed Gutsy's hand, "-we. _We_ want to announce something that's pretty big."

Many of he Smurfs turned to each other and whispered, completely unsure of what they were going to say.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. Gutsy and I," Crafty turned to Gutsy with a smile and turned back, "are getting married!"

The Smurfs who were drinking their Smurfberry nog did a dramatic spit take. The others mere looked at them with jaws agape and eyes wide.

"What?!"

"You're kidding!"

Crafty and Gutsy shook their heads and smiled all the wider. In a sudden burst, the Smurfs cheered out in joy, some throwing their caps in the air and some applauding for the couple.

"Well, Peewit," Johan chuckled. "Looks like your teasing has finally gotten you a wedding invitation."

"Don't forget to invite us!" Jo exclaimed, giving Crafty and Gutsy a thumbs up.

"It's about time!" Hefty teased the two.

"Crafty! Gutsy!" Jokey called out. "Isn't there something you should be doing right now?"

"Ohoho, lad. Ye can' get us dis time, Jokey. Can' get us fer bein' _above_ de mistletoe," Gutsy triumphantly pointed to the smaller mistletoe hanging above the fireplace. How they had missed it though they would never find out.

"Not that mistletoe," Jokey snickered pointing above them. "_That _one."

The two looked up and gasped in surprise. Crafty said, "Hummer! You traitor! How could you?!"

Hummer, who was holding a mistletoe in his talons as he hovered above them, mere shrugged and smiled down at them.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The Smurfs chanted to the two.

"Let's take Jokey to a part in the forest where nobody can hear him scream later," Crafty whispered to Gutsy as she turned to him.

"Aye," he mouthed, before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
